Mum's The Word, You Didn't See Anything
DON'T TELL ANYONE 1x01 „MUM'S THE WORD, YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING” Średniej wielkości, zielone, dość opustoszałe miasteczko w Teksasie. Domy w stylu retro, może z dwa sklepy, dookoła lasy prowadzące do innych miast. W domu każdego mieszkańca znajduje się broń. Ich mieszkania są urządzone staromodnie, u większości jest jeden mały telewizor. Niektórzy nie mają telefonów. Jedna, ale za to uwielbiana restauracja nosząca wdzięczną nazwę "Sweet Flavor". Nadchodzi noc, ciemność, mrok. Grupka osób ucieka do domu. To właśnie mieszkańcy Stonefield Valley. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz ich poznać? Jedni z nich to rodzina Franco: Jared, jego żona Kristina i córka Leslie. Ten dzień jednak zmieni życie każdego z sąsiadów... Leslie siedzi sama w domu oglądając jakąś operę mydlaną. Nagle słyszy trzask drzwi. Leslie: Mamo! Nareszcie jesteś. Coś jest nie tak? Kristina siada na kanapę, nalewa sobie wino i zaczyna je pić. Za chwilę łapie się za głowę. Kristina: Nie wiem jak mogłam do tego dopuścić... Gdybym tylko... Leslie: '''Ale co się stało? '''Kristina: Dzwonili do mnie z policji. Leslie: '''Co? Ale po co? Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Kristina wstaje i łapie Leslie za rękę. '''Kristina: Twój ojciec... Przybliżenie na twarz Leslie. Leslie: '''Co?! Nie! Powiedz, że nic mu nie jest! Kristina potakuje. '''Kristina: '''Niestety, został znaleziony martwy. Tak mi przykro... Leslie wtula się w Kristinę ze łzami w oczach. '''Leslie: To nie może być prawda! Powiedz, że to nieprawda! Kristina: Policjanci podejrzają, że nie było to samobójstwo... Dramatyczna muzyczka. Kristina: Ktoś. Go. Zamordował. Z zimną krwią... Leslie: Nie! Nie nie nie! Następny dom. Chora Vivian Ruumet i opiekująca się nią ciotka Tracy Jablonski oglądają wiadomości. Dziennikarka w TV: '''Dzisiejszego późnego popołudnia w miasteczku Stonefield Valley położonego w Teksasie znalezione zostało ciało miejscowego szeryfa Jareda Franco. Mężczyzna miał żonę i córkę. Sprawę bada policja. Wszystko wskazuje na bardzo okrutne morderstwo z zimną krwią. Tracy robi wielkie oczy. '''Tracy: '''Vivian... kochanie.... Powiedz, że ty.... że tego nie zrobiłaś. Spogląda przerażona na Vivian. '''Vivian: '''Nikogo nie zabiłam! Vivian zaczyna płakać. '''Tracy: '''Ok, już spokojnie. W porządku. Wierzę ci. '''Vivian: '''Dlaczego myślisz, że to ja? '''Tracy: Po prostu musisz zacząć panować nad swoim gniewem... Jeśli to ty, powiedz mi. Nadchodzi wczesny ranek. Do Stonefield Valley przyjeżdża detektyw, który postanowił zająć się sprawą na własną rękę. Odwiedza Marthę Lofton - byłą policjantkę. Stoi i dzwoni do jej drzwi. Ona otwiera zaspana w szlafroku. Martha: Słucham? Coś nie tak? Kim pan jest? Brandon: Jestem Brandon Parrington. Detektyw. Zajmuję się sprawą zabójstwa Jareda Franco. Zbliżenie na twarz Marthy. Martha: '''To on nie żyje?! Nie wiem co powiedzieć... Jestem w szoku. '''Brandon: Nie wiedziała pani o tym? Media o tym huczą. Martha: Nie jestem osobą praktykującą współczesne trendy. Proszę wejść do środka. Oboje wchodzą do środka, do salonu. Martha: A więc co pana do mnie sprowadza? Chyba nie myślisz, że mam coś wspólnego z tym morderstwem? Jak do tego doszło? Brandon: Ciało Jareda zostało znalezione wczoraj późnym popołudniem. Znalazły go zakopanego jakieś dzieci. Miał na sobie 20 ran zadanych jakimś ostrym przedmiotem. To nie mógł być wypadek. Martha: '''A co mam z tym wspólnego ja? Wybaczy pan, ale od dawna nie utrzymywałam kontaktów z Jaredem. Martha kieruje się w stronę drzwi. '''Brandon: '''Zazdrościła mu pani. On został szeryfem, a pani wywalili z policji. Chciała pani zemsty. Czy tak nie było? Nagłe urwanie kontaktu z Jaredem, późniejsze zamordowanie go. Kto wie czy chodziło tylko o status majątkowy i karierę. Może działo się między wami coś więcej? Miała pani dostęp do różnego rodzaju broni. Wydaje mi się, że to TWOJA sprawka. Zbliżenie na twarz zszokowanej Marthy. '''Martha: Słucham?! Proszę wyjść! Otwiera mu drzwi i nakazuje wyjść. Martha: '''Natychmiast! '''Brandon: '''To nie koniec. Jeszcze się spotkamy... Brandon wychodzi. Rozemocjonowana Martha nerwowo w starych śmieciach na strychu szuka telefonu. W końcu go znajduje. Wykręca numer do "Daughter". '''Martha: Musisz mi pomóc! Chyba mam kłopoty... Luisa (głos z telefonu): Mamo, co znowu zrobiłaś? Zaraz tam będę. A co gdyby tak trochę cofnąć się w czasie? Kilka dni przed znalezieniem ciała Jareda... Dom państwa Franco. Do posiadłości nerwowym krokiem wkracza głowa rodziny: Jared. Leslie: Tato, co się stało?! Jared: Nie czas na wyjaśnienia. Zaopiekuj się mamą! Jared wybiega z domu, a Leslie stoi w progu drzwi wołając go. Leslie: '''Tato! Zaczekaj! Tato! Cofnięcie z powrotem do teraźniejszości. '''Kristina: '''Na pewno twój ojciec nie dawał wcześniej żadnych znaków, że coś jest nie tak? To bardzo ważne. Ja całymi dniami jestem w pracy. Poza tym, nie jestem taka spostrzegawcza jak ty. '''Leslie: '''Nie, nie przypominam sobie czegoś takiego. '''Kristina (z gniewem): Czuję, że coś przede mną ukrywasz! Leslie: '''Chcesz znać prawdę?! '''Kristina: '''Tak! Powiedz mi, gówniaro, co mu zrobiłaś! '''Leslie (z łzami w oczach): '''To nie byłam ja, ale nie dziwię się temu, co się stało. Musiało w końcu do tego dojść! '''Kristina: Co ty powiedziałaś?! Wynoś się! Leslie: '''Traktowaliście ludzi jak śmieci! '''Kristina: '''Powiedziałam, żebyś się wynosiła! Małe podwórko państwa Stangret. Natasha spotyka się z Olivią. Z okna obserwują je rodzice Natashy, Jeffrey i Sharon. '''Olivia: '''Twoi rodzice nadal nas nie akceptują? '''Natasha: '''Potrzebują czasu... aż wyprowadzę się z tej rudery i będziemy mogły funkcjonować normalnie. '''Olivia: '''Co teraz? '''Natasha: Oni tak bardzo chcą nas rozdzielić. Olivia... Ja cię kocham. Olivia: '''Ja ciebie też, Nat. Ale twoi rodzice... '''Natasha: '''Nie przejmuj się nimi. Wszystko załatwię. '''Olivia: Nie chcę, by mieli mnie za wroga. Naprawdę tego nie chcę. Może nie powinnyśmy... Wiesz... Może powinnyśmy zrobić przerwę? Natasha (zaskoczona): O czym ty gadasz?! Nie! Nie! Nie!! Przestań opowiadać takie głupoty. Kocham cię, rozumiesz, Olivia? Olivia: Ech... Muszę już iść, ojciec wrócił wcześniej z pracy i zrobił obiad. Do zobaczenia! Natasha wraca do domu. Jeffrey: Widzę, że nie układa się w waszym "związku"? Sharon: '''Ojciec ma rację. Może pora znaleźć sobie prawdziwego mężczyznę? '''Natasha (wściekła): Nienawidzę was! Natasha biegnie do swojego pokoju w którym się zamyka. Sharon: '''Ona jest jeszcze taka niedojrzała... '''Jeffrey: '''Masz rację. W głębi duszy nadal jest dzieckiem. Dzień przed znalezieniem ciała Jareda. Dom Fillmore. '''Olivia: '''Tato, gdzie idziesz? '''Thomas: Muszę zostać na noc w pracy. Nie przejmuj się kochanie, wynagrodzę ci to. Olivia: Boję się zostać sama! Thomas: '''Natasha zaraz przyjdzie. Trzymaj się kotku! Wyszedł. Po jakimś czasie do domu ktoś wszedł. '''Olivia: Natasha? To ty? Słychać zbicie szklanki. Olivia: '''Nataha?! To nie jest śmieszne! Zaczynam się bać! Olivia chowa się do łazienki w której się zamyka. Nagle zaczyna ktoś się do niej dobijać. '''Jared: '''Otwieraj to mała suko! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Olivia zaczyna płakać. '''Olivia (szeptem): '''O Boże... '''Jared: Powiedziałem otwieraj! Olivia: '''Wynoś się! '''Jared: Wiem, co nagadałaś o mnie mojej córce! Same gówno! Wiesz, że to nieprawda! Sama tego chciałaś! Lubiłaś, jak cię dotykałem! Olivia siada na podłogę i łapie się za głowę. Olivia: Przestań! Nienawidzę cię! I wiesz co, nie obchodzi mnie twoja rodzina. Nie obchodzi mnie, że ci ja rozwaliłam! Powiem o tym jeszcze żonie. Chyba, że mnie za to zgwałcisz... tak jak wtedy? Jared: '''Nie zgwałciłem cię! Byłaś pijana, sama tego chciałaś! '''Olivia (płacze): Wynoś się! Zostaw mnie! Jared: Myślisz, że teraz po prostu tak odejdę? Spieprzyłaś moje życie. Moja córka ma mnie przez ciebie za potwora. To nie jest koniec! Jared wyszedł. Olivia spojrzała zdziwiona dookoła. Olivia: '''Jared? Jesteś tam? Pukanie w drzwi. '''Olivia: '''O nie! Powiedziałam, żebyś sobie poszedł! '''Natasha: '''Ale kto sobie poszedł? Olivia, otwórz drzwi. I co robił Jared przed twoim domem? Był wściekły! Teraźniejszość. Detektyw Parrington obserwuje ekscentryczne małżeństwo Duncanów. '''Margie: Ty wiesz jak zakopywać te różne rzeczy. Jeśli to byłeś ty, możesz mi powiedzieć. (uśmiech) Roderick: '''To nie byłem ja, przysięgam! Jestem tylko farmerem. Nie jestem zabójcą. A to byłaś ty? '''Margie: '''Coś ty! Oszalałeś?! Nie jestem morderczynią ty durniu! (wściekła) '''Roderick: Ok, więc między nami wszystko po staremu? Podstarzałe małżeństwo rzuca się na siebie i zaczynają uprawiać seks. W tle leci muzyka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsmUOdmm02A. Brandon: '''Chyba nic tu nie znajdę... Brandon odchodzi. '''Margie: '''Chwileczkę! Dlaczego ty masz na sobie bokserki Jareda?! Dramatyczna muzyczka. Cofnięcie w czasie. Roderick odwiedza rodzinę Franco. Kristina jest sama w domu. Zaczynają się całować. '''Roderick: Nie uważasz, że to co robimy jest niewłaściwe? Kristina: '''Tak, ale kogo to obchodzi? Chodź do mnie, jesteś w tym dobry! Teraźniejszość. Detektyw odwiedza dom Zoey Lee - dziewczyny, która niedawno się wprowadziła do Stonefield Valley. '''Zoey: '''W czym mogę pomóc? '''Brandon: Chcę pani zadać parę pytań o Jaredzie Franco. Zoey: Proszę wejść. Oboje wchodzą do środka. Zoey: '''No więc, co chciałbyś wiedzieć? '''Brandon: '''Wprowadziłaś się tutaj jeden dzień przed znalezieniem ciała Jareda. '''Zoey: Tak. Bardzo niedawno i nie zdążyłam się jeszcze ugospodarować, a już zarzuca mi się zabójstwo? Nie jestem kryminalistką! Brandon: '''Nie powiedziałem tego... '''Zoey: Wprowadziłam się tutaj, bo mam takie prawo. To zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Ja go nie zabiłam! Przykro mi, nie pomogę panu. Brandon wychodzi. Po jakimś czasie do domu Zoey wchodzi jej sąsiad, Nicholas Wainwright. Nicholas: Co on tu robił? Znam go. Detektywek. Wszędzie go pełno. Zoey: '''Za bardzo węszy. Zaczyna działać mi na nerwy. '''Nicholas: Masz coś wspólnego z zabójstwem Jareda? Zoey: '''Przecież znasz prawdę! Wiesz, kto to zrobił. '''Nicholas: '''Jesteś tego pewna? '''Zoey: Jestem pewna w 100%. Musimy ich kryć. Nicholas: '''Oszalałaś?! '''Zoey: '''Nicholas, zrób to dla mnie. Jestem tu dopiero 2 dni i mam tylko ciebie. Zaufaj mi. Nie chcę, byś mi pomógł. Chcę tylko, byś był cicho, zachował tajemnicę i był blisko mnie. Ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Restauracja Sweet Flavor. Kelnerka Lea Broughby obsługuje klientów. Nagle wpada jej chłopak Aiden Stettler. '''Lea: '''Aiden! Co tu robisz? '''Aiden: Musimy wynosić się z miasta! Teraz! Lea: Aiden, jestem w pracy... Aiden: Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Powiedziałem, teraz! Lea uśmiecha się do pani, której podawała kawę i placka. Po czym idzie wziąć przerwę i odchcodzi z Aidenem na bok. Lea: Wyjaśnij mi na spokojnie o co chodzi? Znowu to? Aiden przytakuje. Lea: Nie! Aiden: Przykro mi... Lea: '''Mam już dosyć! Nie będę ciebie dużej kryć! Lea ściąga fartuch, rzuca nim i zła odchodzi z restauracji. Aiden biegnie za nią. '''Aiden: '''Lea! Kilka dni przed zabójstwem Jareda. Posiadłość Cummingsów. '''Monica: Och kochanie, czy to nie cudowne być najbogatszą rodziną w mieście? Czuję się jak księżniczka! Wesley: Tak, to wspaniałe uczucie. Prawda Audrey, córeczko? Audrey: '''Nie jesteśmy wcale aż tacy bogaci! Rodzina Franco też ma pieniądze. Chciałabym się ich pozbyć! '''Wesley: Córeczko, nie złożycz nikomu. Oni mają swoje życie, mi moje. Audrey: '''Tato! Oni są dla nas wrogami! Konkurencją! '''Monica: Wesley, nasza córka ma rację! Jesteś ślepy? Wesley: '''Nie. Po prostu... My nie jesteśmy złymi ludźmi. '''Audrey: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Teraźniejszość. Przed domem Marthy Lofton parkuje samochód. Podchodzi do niej czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Kobieta wysiada z samochodu. Tyrone: No nie! Luisa? Luisa Lofton? Nie wierzę! Luisa: Haha! Tak, to ja, we własnej osobie! Tyrone: Co cię tu sprowadza? Luisa: Wprowadzam się do matki. Muszę jej pomóc. Tyrone: Chyba nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego? Luisa: Tym się nie przejmuj. Ja jej popilnuję. Luisa wchodzi z walizkami do domu. Luisa: Mamo! Jestem! Martha wybiega do Luisy. Martha: Dzięki Bogu! Chyba mam kłopoty... Luisa: Co tym razem? Rodzina Cummings. Tylko Audrey jest w domu. Odwiedza ich pokojówka Karen. Karen: '''Jeszcze nigdy nie było u was tak czysto! '''Audrey: '''Nie marudź tylko bierz się do roboty. Śmieci czekają. '''Karen: '''Słyszałam jak twoi rodzice gadali ostatnio o Jaredzie, a potem on zniknął. Przypadek? '''Audrey: Zamknij się suko, bo cię wywalę! Karen: Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że nie uchronisz się przed prawdą. Audrey: To nie byliśmy my głupia suko! A piśnij tylko słowo policji... Zwalniam cię. Karen: Co? Audrey: Powiedziałam, że cię zwalniam. Karen: '''Ale... Audrey... Nie możesz! Audrey otwiera drzwi Karen. '''Audrey: '''Właśnie, że mogę! Nara! Zamyka jej drzwi przed nosem. Karen jest zdezorientowana. Dom rodziny Gola. '''Raphael: Oglądałeś TV? Mają trop na mordercę Jareda. Tyler: '''Tak się boję... '''Raphael: '''Dlaczego synku? Przecież tego nie zrobiłeś! Zbliżenie na zdenerwowaną twarz Tylera. '''Raphael: '''Bo nie zrobiłeś, prawda? '''Tyler: Nie, ale... Raphael: '''Mów! Wyduś to z siebie! '''Tyler: Widziałem się z Jaredem dzień przed jego odnalezieniem! Raphael: '''Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic policji!? '''Tyler: Żeby było na mnie? Raphael: '''Po co się z nim spotkałeś? '''Tyler: '''Nie chcesz wiedzieć... '''Raphael: Powiedz. Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Przecież wiesz. Tyler: '''Nie jestem na to gotowy. Tyler wyszedł. Raphael wzdechł. Tymczasem robiącą zakupy mieszkankę Kiarę Brown zaczyna nachodzić detektyw Brandon Parrington. Kiara: Nie mogę już normalnie zrobić zakupów?! Ludzie! '''Brandon: '''Jestem detektywem. Chcę ci zadać parę pytań. '''Kiara: Gówno mnie obchodzi, kim jesteś. Wypierdalaj. Mam już cię dość. Jesteś gorszy niż moi kuzyni. Wypierdalaj. Brandon: Słucham? Kiara: '''To co słyszałeś! Wyciąga z reklamówki placka i zaczyna go nim bić. Nadchodzi noc. Godzina 22. Po okolicznym lesie spaceruje Brandon. Obserwuje go Kiara. Nagle jakaś osoba przebrana w czarny kostium i maskę dźga od tyłu Brandona nożem. Kiara zaczyna krzyczeć. '''Kiara: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! O mój... o mój Boże! Pomocy!!! Ratunku!!! Tajemnicza osoba obraca Brandona na drugą stronę i wbija mu nóż prosto w serce. Po chwili wyciąga strzelbę namierzając w kierunku Kiary. '''Kiara: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Proszę!!! Nie!!! Nic nikomu nie powiem!!! Będę działać razem z tobą! Serio, będę cicho jak myszka! Tylko mnie nie zabijaj! Kiara chowa się gdzieś w krzakach. Do lasu wchodzi uśmiechnięta Margie. '''Margie: '''Kiara, kochanie! Co robisz w krzakach? Bo ja przyszłam szukać jagód! '''Kiara: N-n-n-n-n-n-niech pani się chowa! Tu jest morderca! Margie: O czym ty mówisz złotko? Tu nikogo nie ma! Kiara wstaje z kryjówki i pokazuje na miejsce w którym wszystko się wydarzyło. O dziwo nie ma już ciała i sprawcy. Kiara: '''Przed chwilą tu byli! Uciekli gdzieś! Nie mogą być niedaleko! '''Margie (uśmiech): Kochanie, wypiłaś za dużo alkoholu. Przecież czuję, że jesteś pijana! Chodź do mnie. Upiekłam placki. Wolisz truskawkowego czy malinowego? Mój Roderick uwielbia wszystkie! Kiara: Ale... Ale... Margie bierze Kiarę za ramię. Margie: '''No dalej kochana. Tymczasem Zoey odwiedza dom państwa Duncan. '''Roderick: Ooo, nowa mieszkanka! Proszę wejść! Jak podoba ci się w naszym miasteczku kochanie? Zoey: '''Jest świetnie! A gdzie panna Margie? '''Roderick: Poszła na nocny spacer. Jak co noc. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie kręci się w pobliżu lasu... Zoey: '''A to niby dlaczego? '''Roderick: '''Krążą o nim bardzo krwawe legendy. Każdy kto będzie chciał opuścić nasze miasteczko zginie. A droga przez las prowadzi do innej miejscowości. To są nasze takie miejskie legendy, ale kto wie! Dom państwa Cummings. Odwiedza ich Karen, która nadal ma klucze. Powrót w czasie. Jeden dzień temu. '''Karen: '''Macie jakieś plany na jutro? '''Wesley: Razem z Audrey jedziemy do Vegas. Chcemy trochę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. Nasza córka potrzebuje trochę spokoju. Monica: Tak. Wszyscy go potrzebujemy. Cofnięcie jeszcze dalej. Miesiąc temu. Audrey idzie do garderoby i otwiera jakąś walizkę. Za nią stoi Karen, jednak Audrey jej nie widzi. W walizce jest mnóstwo pieniędzy. Audrey do kogoś dzwoni. Audrey: '''Kasa jest porządnie schowana! Już jesteśmy bogaci, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że i oszczędni. Każdy grosz się liczy, jeśli chcemy podbić świat. Haha! Wiem, że dobra robota. No, całuski, do zobaczenia. Karen szybko się chowa, a Audrey wychodzi. Teraźniejszość. Karen idzie na górę do garderoby. Otwiera walizkę. Za nią stoi Monica. '''Monica: Co ty robisz? Chciałaś nas okraść?! Karen: Co? Nie! Ja tylko sprawdzałam czy nic wam nie zginęło! Nie miałaś być w Vegas? Monica: Wesley z Audrey pojechali, a ja zostałam w domu. Jestem już za duża na takie zabawy. Poza tym te moje bóle głowy... Chciałaś nas okraść! Karen: '''Audrey mi kazała tego przypilnować! '''Monica: Kłamiesz! Karen: Nie kłamię. Zaufaj mi. Monica: Poza tym słyszałam, że już u nas nie pracujesz? Więc co tu robisz? Oddawaj klucze! Karen: Spokojnie... Monica: Oddawaj klucze ździro! Wynocha z mojego domu! I żebym cię tu więcej nie widziała! Monica zaczyna szarpać Karen. Przystawia jej głowę do okna, które jest otwarte. Monica: Wynoś się teraz albo... Karen: '''Albo co? Zabijesz mnie? Tak jak Jareda? '''Monica: '''Ja tego nie zrobiłam! Karen odpycha się od szarpiącej ją Monici. Monica zaczyna ją pchać, więc Karen jej oddaje. Obie zaczynają dalej się szarpać. Karen popycha Monicę, a ta spada przez schody na pierwsze piętro na szklany stół. '''Karen: O. MÓJ. BOŻE. Monica!!! Karen podbiega na pierwsze piętro do Monici. Próbuje ją uratować. Jest już jednak za późno. Karen: '''Co ja teraz zrobię?! Nie! Błagam, nie! Karen zaczyna płakać. '''Karen: Nie!!! Kurwa, nie!!! Karen bierze ciało Monici, pakuje je w worek i wrzuca do samochodu. Zaczyna myć dom oraz wyrzuca stół. Idzie do samochodu i wyjeżdża z martwą Monicą nad rzeczkę. Tam wyrzuca jej ciało. Karen: Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam.. Dom Loftonów. Luisa wychodzi do domu Tyrone'a. Tyrone: Luisa! Co cię tu sprowadza tak w nocy? Luisa: Wybacz, ale... Nie mogę spać. Chyba wiem kto zabił Jareda. Tyrone: Co?! Kto?! Luisa: Wydaje mi się, że to moja matka... Dom Stangretów. Jeffrey: '''Dobrze tak temu Jaredowi. '''Sharon: Był dupkiem. Jeffrey: Spotkało go to, na co zasłużył. Sharon: '''Jeff, martwię się o Natashę. Ona nie rozumie, że my chcemy jej chronić. Dzwonek do drzwi. Jeffrey i Sharon idą otworzyć. '''Jeffrey: Tyler? Co cię tu sprowadza? Tyler: '''Ja do Natashy. '''Sharon: '''Natasha nocuje dziś u koleżanki. '''Tyler: '''U Olivii? Nie chcę was martwić, ale... Przybliżenie na twarze Sharon i Jeffreya. '''Tyler: '''Wydaje mi się, że to ona zabiła Jareda. '''Jeffrey: '''Co?! Moja córka nie jest morderczynią! Wynoś się! '''Sharon: Czekaj... A co jeśli to prawda? Co jeśli nasza córka pójdzie siedzieć?! Tyler, dlaczego tak myślisz? Powiedz nam wszystko, co wiesz. Tyler pokazuje kosmyk włosów. Tyler: Znalazłem je niedaleko miejsca wypadku. Musieli się szarpać. One należą do Natashy. Sharon i Jeffrey są w szoku. Jeffrey: Nie chcę cię widzieć! Jeffrey wywala Tylera z domu. Ten dzwoni do kogoś. Tyler: Olivia, musiałem to zrobić. Wybacz. Olivia (przez telefon): '''Co?! Natasha jest niewinna! Zostaw ją w spokoju! Cofnięcie w czasie. Parę dni przed znalezieniem ciała Jareda. '''Tyler: Kocham cię. Jared: '''Ja ciebie też. '''Tyler: '''Wyjedź ze mną do Nowego Jorku. Nie chcę dalej mieszkać w tej ruderze. '''Jared: To tylko kwestia czasu. Tyler: '''Słyszałem, że Natasha była u ciebie? Co chciała? '''Jared: Ona chce mnie zniszczyć... Ale nie przejmujmy się tym teraz. To zwykła mała, zazdrosna suka. Jared i Tyler zaczynają się całować, a po jakimś czasie uprawiać seks. W tle leci muzyka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xwTywB_3UU. Niewiedzą jednak, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Teraźniejszość. Do domu Franco ktoś podrzucił jakąś kasetę z nagraniem. '''Kristina: '''Leslie, chyba dostałyśmy prezent! Ciekawe co to jest? CDN.